Una especie de historia navideña (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Natsuno Lawliet
Summary: Un beso de buenas noches. Severus nunca hacía nada fácil, ¿por qué debería de ser distinto con la Navidad?


¡Cuánto tiempo! Nueva traducción de Harry Potter, esta vez de la autora Lelek. Escribe maravillosamente bien, por desgracia no he encontrado cosas muy largas de ella, una pena. Si os gusta el snarry (y aunque no os guste), esta historia es un pedazo de nube.

Título original: A Sort-of Christmas story by Lelek

* * *

**Una especie de historia navideña**

Todo el mundo decía siempre que la Navidad no era época de riñas. Todo el mundo decía siempre que era una época de alegría y solidaridad, de paz mundial, buena voluntad y otras muchas cosas enternecedoras y maravillosas. Una época de felicidad junto aquellos a los que amabas.

Todo el mundo, sin embargo, no conocía a Severus Snape.

—Mira —dijo Harry, cansado y todavía un poco inestable a causa del vino especiado que había tomado en la fiesta de fin de año de Ron y Hermione—, solo porque a ti no te guste la Navidad no significa que los demás tengamos que sentarnos en casa y refunfuñar toda la noche.

—Hazme el favor de abstenerte de poner palabras que no he dicho en mi boca —replicó Severus en voz grave, recostado contra la mesa de la cocina al otro lado de la habitación—. ¿Alguna vez dije algo en cuanto tal cosa?

—¡No ha hecho falta! —imprecó Harry—. Lo llevabas escrito en la cara en el momento en el que he vuelto y no entiendo qué es lo que ha pasado. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo—. ¿Es que he llegado muy tarde, es eso?

Severus suspiró.

—Déjalo, Potter. Te lo has pasado bien con tus amigos. ¿No es ese acaso el propósito de esta ridícula festividad?

Harry frunció el ceño en su dirección.

—También es el pasarlo bien con tu pareja, lo que, ya sabes, vendrías a ser tú.

—Nadie te obligó a irte.

Severus no lo estaba mirando precisamente, sino que tenía la vista fija en algún lugar sobre el hombro derecho de Harry.

—¡Te pregunté si te importaba y dijiste que no! ¿Qué, ahora esperas que te lea la mente?

—No, más bien diría que tu calamitosa tentativa de aprender Oclumancia dejó más que demostrada tu habilidad en ese campo. —Hizo una mueca de desdén. Pero Harry lo conocía bien ahora a diferencia de antes, conocía los miles de diminutos matices que componían sus expresiones y podía notar que su desprecio ahora no era completamente sincero.

—Me hubiera quedado en casa si me lo hubieras pedido. —Se frotó el costado de su nariz, no se sentía tanto enfadado, sino más bien triste—. ¿De verdad tenemos que discutir así? Es Fin de Año, Severus, y esperaba que pudiéramos disfrutarlo.

—Ese ha sido tu primer error —se burló Severus—. O el segundo, mejor pensado. El primero fue tu decisión de convivir conmigo. Una estupidez extremadamente garrafal, libre para rectificar en cualquier momento.

Era el turno de Harry de suspirar, y lo hizo.

—No digas esas cosas. Sé que no hablas en serio. Hemos luchado muy duro por tener esto.

—¿Por qué no iba a hablar en serio? —Por primera vez en toda la discusión, miró a Harry directamente a los ojos—. Nos hemos pasado nuestras vidas enteras peleando. ¿Nunca te paras a pensar en que puede que ya sea suficiente?

Un silencio pesado se adueñó de la cálida estancia durante varios segundos. Entonces Severus retomó la palabra, su voz más suave que antes, casi amable:

—Deberías saber que nunca te forzaría a quedarte si lo que deseas es irte.

Harry no apartó la mirada ni parpadeó cuando contestó:

—Y tú deberías saber que no estaría aquí si ese fuera el caso.

Severus asintió con rigidez y ambos se sumieron en silencio una vez más hasta que Harry hundió los hombros con aire derrotado.

—Todo esto y parece que nunca podamos ser realmente felices.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

—¿Acaso esperabas algo distinto? No sé si te has detenido a notarlo, pero por defecto no soy un hombre feliz. Difícilmente importa. Esta… cosa que hay entre nosotros, no se trata de felicidad.

—¿Ah, no? —Harry se cruzó de brazos, incluso si creía saber a dónde quería llegar Severus—. ¿De qué se trata entonces?

Severus se alejó de la mesa en la que había estado apoyado y cruzó la habitación en dos grandes zancadas. Alzó el brazo y retiró el flequillo de Harry hacia atrás, sus largos dedos, de uñas romas y amarillentas, gentiles al rozar su piel. Como las alas de una mariposa, o como la nieve. Severus se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra la frente de Harry.

—Utiliza tu cerebro. Seguro que tienes uno en alguna parte.

Harry no mordió el anzuelo. En su lugar, ladeó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para poder encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Severus y entonces se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento. Luego se puso en pie y lo besó apropiadamente, venciendo la última distancia que los separaba.

—Se trata de amor —susurró al mismo tiempo que ahuecaba con su mano la parte trasera del cuello del otro hombre—. Amor y esperanza.

Severus tembló de forma casi imperceptible.

—Tú lo has dicho, no yo —dijo, y lo besó otra vez, rápida y castamente. Se alejó entonces y algo que no terminaba de ser ni una de sus sonrisitas desdeñosas ni una auténtica sonrisa cruzó su rostro—. Acompáñame, mocoso incorregible. Es tarde y quiero ir a la cama.

Harry sonrió ante eso y le tomó de la mano justo en el instante preciso en el que el reloj marcó las doce.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también.


End file.
